Halloween Dance
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: I will think of someway to continue this. Otherwise, I'll take it down.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is my second fanfic! This will have chapters. Thanks for reading! I accept all reviews. Sorry it's such a short chapter. The other chapters will be longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, but if I did, Logan and Dana would be together! **

_On with the story-_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Yum, these hamburgers are great!" Dana commented while taking a bite. She was a bit more on the good side today.

"I bet you couldn't go a week without one of those," Logan said, wrinkling his nose at the site of all the condiments squishing out of her hamburger.

"I could too!" Dana yelled with a full mouth. She quickly swallowed and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Her good mood was gone.

"Ok, let's put that to a test! I bet you couldn't go a week without one of those things. If I win, you have to go to the Halloween dance with me this Friday-" He started.

"And if I win?" Dana interrupted.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I will tell you when**_ I_** win." She replied.

"Okay, fine, Deal?" Logan asked putting his arm out for a shake.

"Deal," Dana said while shaking his hand. She sat back down and finished her hamburger. Logan grinned.

"What?" Dana asked coldly.

"I win," he said pointing to the hamburger right by her mouth.

"WHY, YOU-" Dana yelled standing up from her seat.

"Dana, he is right." Zoey told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Dana gave Logan a death glare.

"See you at the dance babe!" Logan sang while throwing his lunch away and walking off. Dana stabbed her fork on her tray. She lost her appetite, and walked off to room 101.

Zoey exchanged glances with Michael, Nicole, and Chase. They all shrugged and focused their attention on lunch.

Chase was about to ask Zoey to the dance, as _friends, _but she walked off waving good-bye. Chase put his head down on the table.

* * *

Dana walked into room 101 and sat on her bed. Logan stormed in.

"I won, I won, I won," Logan sang while walking to her bed. Dana mumbled. "What was that?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," she said annoyed.

"Alright. Oh, and guess what?" Logan asked.

"What?" Dana asked picking up a magazine, and focusing her attention on it.

"After the dance, there is a haunted trail in these woods. I asked everyone, and they all agreed to go. You want to go?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not," Dana sighed.

"I guess I will see you in 2 days!" Logan smiled and walked out the door.

"Uh-huh," Dana mumbled putting her magazine down. _Going with Logan will be fun. _She told herself. Just thinking about dancing with Logan gave her butterflies in her stomach. Dana smiled to herself and looked in her closet to see what she should wear.

* * *

**Yay! I got the first chapter done! Do you like it? If you give me 5 reviews, I will give you chapter 2! It's not that hard to type a couple things. And it makes me feel good!**

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

**-- xxBritsterxx (Brittany)**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Here is Chapter 2! Yay! You all gave me 5 reviews, so now I will give you chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of their characters except my OC Jake Smith. If I did own Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show- with Logan!**

On with the story-

* * *

Chapter 2

Nicole walked in. "Hey Dana. Oh my god, guess what?"

"What?" Dana asked still rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit for the Halloween dance in two days.

"I'm going to the dance with Jake Smith!" Nicole Squealed.

"Oh my gosh, wow… Who is he?" Dana said sarcastically. Nicole crossed her arms.

"He happens to be number 1 on my cute lip chart!" Nicole said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok, whatever," Dana said. "Hey Nicole, what do you think about this red and black shirt, and dark jeans for the dance this Friday?" **(A/N: This is a casual dance, that is why Dana would be wearing jeans and a shirt**)

"YOUR asking ME?" Nicole said, but before Dana could say anything Nicole started, "Yeah, I think that would be great!"

"Thanks Nicole." Dana set out her outfit at the end of her bed. She looked it over 100 times to make sure it was perfect. _Why am I doing this? _She thought to herself. Dana plopped on her bed, and put her headphones in her ears. Nicole left to go talk to Jake. Dana closed her eyes and started to sing along with the song as loud as she can. She felt so happy and she didn't know why. Opening her eyes she jumped off her bed and tore her headphones out of her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dana screamed looking at Logan. Logan was smiling to himself. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. You're a pretty good singer," Logan taunted. Dana scowled at him. "I guess I will go now. See you later," Logan told her while walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Look, I know you cant resist me, so what do you want?" Logan asked turning around to face Dana.

"Why did you want to go with me to the dance anyways?" Dana asked. Logan looked at her wide-eyed and his face turned a shade of pink.

"I don't know, because I wanted to go with you I guess."

"Oh, why did you stop by anyways?" She asked again.

"Just to stop by, but I see your busy so I will go." Logan started before being cut off by Dana.

"I'm not busy," she regretted blurting that out,.

"Oh, I see? Well then I will stick around." Dana's heart pounded. Why, oh why did she say that? Now, she is going to be all nervous around him, and he is sticking around. She looked into his eyes and saw that he looked nervous too. Logan grabbed the remote and turned their T.V on.

"Excuse me, is that _your _remote?" Dana asked. "But I don't care, what do you want to watch?"

"Your choice," Logan said tossing Dana the remote.

"I don't care."

"Well pick something!" Logan said turning to face her.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Dana tossed the remote back. Logan walked back over to Dana and handed her the remote.

"I think you do!" Logan said while smiling.

"You do, Do you?" Dana asked.

"Yes I do." Logan stated. Dana stood up.

"Well, I don't want to!" Dana said.

"Fine, have it your way," Logan said before pinning her down to the ground. He was right over her, and she could feel his breath on her.

"What was that for?" Dana said angrily.

"For not picking the channel we are going to watch!" Logan said laughing. Dana started to laugh too. They were even closer now before Logan quickly got up and put the channel to MTV. Dana couldn't believe what just happened. Logan Reese had the chance to kiss her, right then and there- and he didn't take the opportunity! She sat down and her eyes were on the T.V, but all she could think about was what had just happened.

* * *

The next day Chase saw Zoey by herself sitting at a table reading a book. He was going to ask her. He told himself over and over again to suck it up and go. His feet wouldn't move. Zoey spotted him.

"Hey Chase!" she yelled. Chase walked over and sat by her.

"Hey, I was wondering… are you going to the dance with anyone yet?" He asked with his hands shaking.

"No, not yet- still flying solo," she replied focusing back on her book.

"Well uh.. Do.. Uhh.. You want to go, with me?" He barley spat out.

"Sure, why not! I will see u there!" Zoey replied getting up and sauntering off. Chase grabbed the air and pulled back mouthing YES.

* * *

"Tonight is the dance! Oh my gosh! I cant wait! Can you wait? I cant wait!" Nicole babbled. "Zo, you never told me who you were going to the dance with!"

"I'm going with Chase!" Zoey said. This news even got Dana's attention.

"That's awesome!" Nicole squealed. "Mirror check!" All three girls looked in the mirrors one last time before getting ready to walk off to the dance.

"You both are going to the haunted woods after the dance, right?" Dana asked.

"Huh? What Haunted woods?" Nicole and Zoey asked with curious expressions on their faces.

"Uh.. Nothing, I was thinking of something else. Never mind." Dana answered. She wondered why Logan had told her they all agreed to go. She shook that thought off and instead thought, _Oh well, I will have Logan to myself! _She smiled at the thought.

"Whatever Dana," Nicole said.

"Come on girls, we got to go!" Zoey yelped excitedly. The three girls walked off heading towards their dates dorms.

* * *

**Like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue! The next few chapters will get much better. I promise, I am just getting this all set up. Thanks for reading it! Tell me what you think, by reviewing! **

**Please Review- it makes me feel good!**

**-- xxBritsterxx (Brittany)**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey, here is chapter 3. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You are who I write for!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, if I did, Dana would still be on the show- and with Logan**!

----

Chapter 3

"Open up the door!" Dana yelled while banging her fists against the boys dorm.

"We are coming, hold on," Logan screamed back. Nearly 2 minutes later, the boys dorm opened and out came Chase and Logan.

"Where's Michael?" Zoey asked. Nicole was already heading towards Jake's dorm.

"Oh, he already went. He's with this girl named.." Logan started, but couldn't remember.

"…Alicia," Chase ended.

"Yeah.. Her," Logan said while walking out their dorm and locking it. "I say we better go."

"Yeah, your right," Zoey commented. Zoey and Chase were ahead, while Logan and Dana followed close by. Logan's hand was over Dana's hand. She decided to let it stay. Logan was taken back a bit, but didn't let it get to him.

"We are almost there," Logan whispered in Dana's ear, this made chills run up her spine.

"Were here! Yay!" Zoey screamed, rushing into the doors. Dana and Logan walked slowly into the doors. Music was playing, punch was being served, and the decorations were everywhere. Dana gazed everywhere in awe.

"Let's dance!" Logan suggested tightening his grip on her hands and dragging her out there.

":STOP!" Dana screamed.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Logan said.

"I don't want to dance with you!" Dana screamed. Logan turned around to face her, and she saw a hurt look in his eyes. "But, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Logan's eyes lit up again and he grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the dance floor. "Why did you lie to me, and tell me everyone else was going to the 'haunted woods' when they have no idea about it?" Dana asked.

"Uh, I kind of wanted it to be, well.. Just you and me. I thought you wouldn't agree to come unless everyone else was going," Logan replied looking down at the ground.

"Well, I still want to get scared," Dana said with a smirk on her face. Logan smiled and continued dancing. _Eww, why am I being so nice to him! Why am I being nice? _Dana thought in disgust. A slow song came on. Logan grabbed her by the waist and she grabbed him around the neck. They were swaying softly to the music.

-----

"Zoey, a slow song is on. Do you… uh.. Want.. Uhh.. To dance with me?" Chase asked with his hand through his bushy hair.

"Sure! Come on, lets go!" Zoey replied. Chases heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. Zoey's arms were around his neck, and his were lightly around her waist. He thought that she was so beautiful. Zoey looked over her shoulder and saw Nicole and Jake slow dancing.

"Aww, isn't that cute Chase?" Zoey asked pointing to Nicole.

"Uh, yeah," Chase replied not nearly paying attention. His attention was focused on Zoey. The slow song finished, and the fast-paced music was playing once again.

"Do you want me to get you some punch?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I will be right here," Zoey replied. She walked over to Nicole realizing that Jake was getting punch too. "Hey Nicole!"

"Oh my gosh, hey Zoey! Jake is so, so, so amazing!" Nicole started. "How is Chase?" She finished.

"Chase? He's getting punch for me. This dance is pretty cool so far. I wonder if Dana has killed Logan yet!" Zoey said laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Nicole giggled.

"Hey girls, here are your punches," Jake said walking towards the girls with Chase next to him.

"Thanks Jake!" Nicole squealed.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Zoey added.

--------

The dance was almost over. As a few more slow songs played. Dana was still dancing with Logan, in the middle of the dance floor! It seemed time has stopped and they were the only two people who mattered. "Look, this is almost over. I want you to follow me," Logan said taking Dana's arm and leading her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Dana screamed trying to squirm loose.

"Trust me," Logan said still walking. Dana gave up trying to get out of Logan's grasp. "Close your eyes."

"What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Shh… trust me." Logan repeated. He put his hands over Dana's eyes and walked behind her towards the beach. "Keep walking." Logan reached where he was going to take Dana and whispered, "Open your eyes." as he took his hands away gently. Dana gasped.

"It-it-it's amazing!" Dana said not taking her eyes off of the pink and orange sky. It was clear except for a couple white cotton like clouds looming above. She peered across the clear blue sparkling ocean and saw the sun setting. Logan was standing behind her with his arms around her waist holding her hands. **(A/N: Think Titanic, the way he had his arms around her waist when they were looking at the ocean from the tip of the boat.)** It was the perfect moment. Dana wouldn't give it up for anything.

"I know it is," Logan replied looking at the setting. She was right, it was amazing. "In a couple minutes we should start heading towards the 'haunted trail'."

"Sure," Dana mumbled. They stayed that was for what seemed like forever. Dana finally turned around. "Thank you." She didn't know why she was being so nice. Or why she was thanking him.

"For what?" Logan asked with her in his arms.

"For showing me that you can be nice and sweet. Not the jerk that everyone thinks of you," Dana replied.

"Your welcome," He said staring into her eyes. He has been in this position before when he tackled her down, but before he didn't kiss her. Dana stared back. Logan slowly came closer, and Dana did the same until their lips touched. Logan thought he died and went to heaven, and Dana thought that time had stopped. Logan pulled back, "We better get to that … uhh.. One thing."

"Yeah, right," Dana agreed and both their faces were pink from blushing. They both did not speak as they walked off to the woods.

-----------

"Well the dance is over, do you guys want to come back to our room and watch a movie?" Zoey asked.

"That's a great idea Zo! You two want to come?" Nicole agreed and repeated. Jake looked at Chase. Chase shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Chase said. They all walked back before being stopped by Michael.

"Hey guys, can we join you?" Michael asked with Alicia following behind.

"Sure, we will watch the movies in the girls lounge," Zoey suggested. They all nodded in response.

Back at the lounge Zoey asked, "What movie do you guys want to see?"

"A scary one!" Jake said.

"Umm.. I don't like scary movies! They make me scared!" Nicole squealed.

"Don't worry, if you get scared you can cuddle with me," Jake said with a smile. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Zoey, what are you waiting for, put the movie in!" Nicole exclaimed. Zoey giggled.

"Alright, here we go. The Ring 2!" Zoey said while putting the D.V.D in the player. She turned on the T.V on and sat next to Chase.

------------

"Well, we are here," Logan started. "It doesn't look scary, but once you get in a lot of people pop out and scare you and stuff," Logan finished.

"Yeah, I'm not scared!" Dana lied.

"TWO AT A TIME, GET IN LINE!" Some guy at the entrance said. Dana and Logan stepped in line.

"The wait may be a little bit, but it is worth it," Logan said holding Dana's hand. She left it.

"Is this just for PCA kids?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Then I wonder why Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael didn't come?" Dana questioned.

"I'm not sure," Logan stated. "Were next.. Ready?" Logan asked.

"Of course, I already told you, i'm not scared!" Dana defended. They started to walk in.

---------

**Well, what did you think? Don't worry, horror will be coming up in the next chapter. Please review. Wasn't it so cute with Dana and Logan? Aww… Lol. Should I continue this? I kind of like it, but I don't know if anybody else likes it? Please tell me!**

**-- Brittany**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is chapter 4! Yay! Well, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101 but if I did, Dana would still be on the show- and with Logan!**

_On with the story..:_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"AHHHHH," Nicole screamed. Everybody sighed.

"Nicole, it's not even at a scary part yet!" Michael screamed. Zoey glared at him and Michael gave her an annoyed look. Chase couldn't concentrate on the movie, his main focus was on Zoey sitting right next to him. He loved all her features, they were so perf-

BANG!- A loud bang was heard from the T.V. This made Chase jump off of the couch. Zoey started to laugh, then everybody joined in. "Chase, (giggles) it's the movie. Don't… worry. (more giggles)," Zoey barley got out in between laughs. Chase blushed and sat back down.

"I knew that," Chase lied.

* * *

"In groups of two, stand right behind one-another. Person in back put your hands on the other persons shoulders," yelled the guy at the entrance. Dana and Logan did as they were told. 

"I think you should get in front," Dana said, she really didn't want to be first.

"Oh? Look who is scared, Dana Cruz!" Logan yelled.

"Shut up, I am not, it's just that.. If some one jumps out with a knife then YOU will be the one to die." Dana rambled on.

"Right, sure," Logan replied. They walked past a curtain held between a couple trees and started walked off. It was extremily dark except for the few lights that lined the trail. Logan saw that fog was coming up, and started to walk through it. He soon tripped over a branch and took Dana down with him. From the fall, they had no idea which way to go. "Which way do we go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dana replied

"I dont know," Logan said while getting himself up.

"Idiot," Dana mumbled while getting up also.

"Let's just, start walking," Logan suggested not sure of himslef. They walked for quite awile untill the fog started to clear up."The fog is clearing up!" Logan exclaimed!

"Great, except for the fact that we are now stuck in the middle of the woods!" Dana said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault!" Logan sneered.

"Yes it is!" Dana yelled.

"This is just as much my fault as yours!" Logan yelled back.

"This is just perfect, YOU got me stuck in the middle of the woods on Halloween night. Your such an idiot, you cant even follow a stupid trail for god's sake!" Dana screamed while sitting on a log. She could barley see, but the light of the moon was all they had. Logan sat down next to her. "Get away from me!"

"Make me," Logan said. Dana sighed and put her hand in her knees.

* * *

The movie ended and Nicole and Jake were making out. Zoey giggled and Chase wished it was him and Zoey. "Well, I'm going to go. Alicia, you want me to walk you home?" Micheal asked. 

"Sure," Alicia replied while walking off with him. Zoey turned to Chase.

"I will see you tommarow," She said then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" Chase asked while smiling.

"For being such a great date!" Zoey replied walking off.

"Yeah, bye," Chase said but she was already gone. He walked back to his dorm realising that Logan nor Micheal were back yet. He decided to hop into bed and get some sleep untill he saw the clock. 11:28p.m? It was WAY to early for him to go to bed on a friday night! He waited for Micheal to come in.

"Man, what are you doing?" Micheal asked while walking in.

"Waiting for you. Im bored. What do you want to do?" Chase answered.

"I dont know. What time-" Michael started while sitting on his bed

"11:36," Chase answered.

"Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep," Micheal said while getting into bed. "Dude, turn the lights off." Chase sighed and turned the lights off getting into his bed.

"Where's Logan?" Chase asked.

"I dont know," Micheal mumbled trying to get to sleep. Chase shook the thought away and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dana was hungry, cold, and stuck in the middle of the woods on Halloween night with Logan Reese. Could things get any worse? Yeah acually they could. She sat there looking at the ground untill she peeked up. There was a figure with a shinny object in it's hand and it was moving from tree-to-tree closer by the second. Dana's heart was beating faster by the minute and she froze up. She glanced at Logan sitting on the ground picking at blades of grass, and all she could do was kick him. 

"Ouch! What the he-" Logan started before being picked up by Dana and her hand was over his mouth giving him a 'shh' motion. Logan gave her a 'What the hell' look. Dana pointed out by the tree, and Logan saw something moving slowely. "Holy sh-"

"Shut up," Dana hoarsely wispered. They stayed there staring. It looked like the figure stopped moving or hid behind a tree. "Logan, I want to get out, NOW!" Dana still wispered.

"Me too," Logan said holding Dana. Dana cudled in his arms and she didn't care. It was nearly midnight and she wanted to get out! They stood there a couple more minutes untill they heard a branch break behind the tree right by them. Dana held back her screams and started to run the oppisite way. Logan chased after her. No words were spoken they both knew what was going on. Dana did not scream in fear of this 'figure' catching up and finding her. All Dana could hear were the breaking branches and leafs behind her from where she ran. She also heard the leafs crunching from behind her. Figuring it was Logan, she glanced behind her and saw his face. She stopped and waited for him. Tears were starting to form on her face. THE Dana Cruz has broken, and is now crying.When Logan caught up he pulled her in and kissed her deeply, as he pulled back, his hand caressed her face as he took his thumb and wiped her tears away.

"It will be ok, don't worry," Logan said looking into her eyes.

"I dont think so," Dana cried more. He wraped his arms around her. Dana looked around and couldn't see anything. Cuddling in his arms she said, "I think we should keep walking so we can find a way out of here. Wait! What about your cell phone?"

"Right, let me-" He started pulling his cell phone out. "It's dead."

"Great, then let's keep walking, better yet- running!" Dana said before taking off again. Logan ran behind her. They were running for a couple minutes until Dana stopped right in her tracks. She yellped, "A GAS STATION!"

"Thank god," Logan mumbled following her in through the doors. It seemed run down, in the middle of no where. "Dana, uhh, I don't think we are at PCA anymore," Logan said looking at the gas station and staring up the long windy road. It seemed deserted except for a few cars in the parking lot.

"Ya' think?" Dana asked sarcastically. "Come on, we canuse a pay-phone or something."

"Good idea!" Logan stated getting some change out of his pocket and inserting them into the slot. He picked up the dirty black pay-phone and dialed Chase's cell phone.

"Hurry!" Dana whined. "It's cold, I want to go inside!" Logan gave her a hush sound and heard Chase pick up.

"Hello?" Chase mumbled half asleep.

"Dude, wake up now! I need your full attention!" Logan practically screamed.

"Whoa- Logan it's nearly 2:30a.m, where are you?" Chase asked more awake now.

"Dude, I have no idea- to make a long story short, me and Dana were going through this haunted trail, got lost, saw some guy chasing us with something, and now we are in the middle ofnowhere at a gas station. I NEED HELP!" Logan explained.

"Alright. What should we do?" Chase asked. Just then Dana let out a shriek, and grabbed onto Logans shirt.

* * *

**Ooo! Cliffy! I don't really do cliffy's because i dont like them- they drive me nuts! But i just couldn't resist! lol, hope you liked it. Chapter5 will be coming to you soon, but for now.. Review!**

**--Brittany**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Well, I left you on a cliffy! Here's chapter 5! Yay, thanks to all my reviews..you rock!

**Disclaimer: Same as others.**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright. What should we do?" Chase asked. Just then Dana let out a shriek, and grabbed onto Logan's shirt.

--------

Logan saw what Dana was staring at and dropped the phone. He stared across the road at the 'shadow figure' with the shiny 'object' in it's hand. Dana tried not scream, but couldn't help it. Logan grabbed her hand and started to run.

------------

"Logan?" Chase asked after a long silence and a shriek. "Logan?" Chase asked again becoming more scared. "LOGAN! SAY SOMETHING!" Chase screamed into the phone. He quickly hung up and called Zoey. "Zoey? I am coming to your dorm right now, be ready! No questions until I get there!" Chase choked, he hung up. Chase soon arrived at her dorm and knocked on her door quietly, not trying to wake anyone else up.

"Chase? What the hell is going on!" Zoey asked with a terrified look in her eye.

"Zoey, Dana and Logan went to some 'haunted trail' or something- got lost, saw some guy chasing them with something, and they are now stuck in the middle of nowhere at a gas station." Chase explained, then added, "So I asked him what should I do, then he didn't answer. I screamed his name, but I heard someone else shriek, so I hung up and called you!"

"Oh my gosh," Zoey replied with a blank look on her face. "Did you say they were stuck at some gas station in the middle of nowhere?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Chase replied.

"Well, I heard about that 'haunted trail' thing. It's around here, and they couldn't have gone too off track! Oh my gosh! There is this one gas station near here, which they might be talking about!" Zoey said.

"Your amazing," Chase said.

"Thanks.." Zoey blushed. "Um, I don't think I thanked you properly for such a wonderful time.." Zoey started then kissed him full on the lips. Chase was taken aback at first, but quickly kissed her back. Zoey broke the kiss and said, "How's that for a thank you present?"

"Amazing," Chase said slowly turning red.

"We better go find Dana and Logan!" Zoey said quickly. She took out her cell phone and called for a cab. After a few minutes of talking on the phone, Zoey hung up. "Come on, we need to go meet the cab."

----------------

"Logan, let's get into the gas station now," Dana demanded in a whisper stopping him from running.

"Okay, come on," Logan whispered back while grabbing Dana's arm and dragging her into the gas station. They slowly walked behind the shelf's and acted as if they were looking for something. "I dropped the phone, we should really call Chase."

"NO!" Dana practically screamed. The cashier stared at her. "No, I don't want.. That bread," Dana saved. The cashier gave a weird look, and turned to help out her customer.

"Great save," Logan said sarcastically.

"Shut up, as I was saying, I am NOT going out there, and neither are you!" Dana gave him a dirty look and cuddled in his arms. Her back facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you didn't want me to get hurt," Logan said in his same cocky attitude.

"Don't push your luck pretty boy," Dana said holding his hands that were around him waist.

"Whatever." There was a long pause. "Well, what do you expect us to do? Stay in here all night staring at bread?" Logan asked.

"Shut up, just wait a little bit would you?" Dana asked and bit her lip. She really had no desire to walk out of this gas station. Suddenly Dana saw headlights, then a cab pull up and park in the parking lot. "Logan, look!" Dana said pointing to the cab.

"So?" Logan asked turning Dana around to face him.

"Well, maybe we can catch it or something?" Dana suggested.

"Oh my god," Logan started. "Thank god!" Logan finished.

"What?" Dana asked.

"It's Zo and Chase!" Logan yelled. Heading towards the door.

"Umm, not so fast Logan. Don't thank god just yet.." Dana said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

------------

Another Cliffy! OoOo. Please review, and tell me if I should continue this, if I am, then I am only going to write a few more chapters. Maybe. I don't know what I will do with this. Just review and tell me if you like it!

-xxBritsterxx (Brittany)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Here is chapter 6. Sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I had writers block on this story. I have though about it in my stupid science class. School isn't so bad, you get a lot of thinking time. I use that time to think about my fanfic's.. lol. Here you go.. Chapter 6..:

**Discalimer: You know what.. no one owns anything, so why put this? Lol, maybe a character or a poem, but that's about it. I am not going to put this unless there is something I DO own. Sadly, I own nothing. Except a few OC's maybe.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6:**

* * *

"Umm, not so fast Logan. Don't thank god just yet.." Dana said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

* * *

"Huh?" Logan asked looking at Dana. 

"Look!" Dana said twisting Logan in the direction of the cab.

"Yeah, Zoey and Chase.. That's good Dana.." Logan said.

"Look behind them you idiot!" Dana yelled turning Logan back around. Logan froze and looked at the 'figure' coming from the side of the gas station towards the cab. Chase started to emerge from the cab telling the driver something. Logan started to walk towards the door.

"Logan!" Dana pleaded. "Don't go.. Please."

"Do you want Chase and Zoey to get murdered, because I don't think that thing is just saying hello!" Logan asked still walking. Dana grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"I don't want YOU to get murdered or hurt or.." Dana trailed off. Time seemed to move slower as Zoey crept out of the cab with Chase. Logan started towards the door again. "Please," Dana pleaded again with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Dana.." Logan started.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Dana screamed. Her eyes were now red, puffy and tear filled. Logan gave her a quizzical look. "You know, I never thought that I would be the one to say this.. and.. I really don't .. and.. uhh.." Dana started looking at the ground and covering her face. Logan stared at her. "Logan, I love you," Dana looked him right in his eyes. Her make-up was running down her face along with tears. She turned her attention back to the ground again. "Why am I telling you this? All I'm trying to say is that.. I don't want to lose you. Yes, Dana Cruz has some sort of nice side and.." Dana trailed off again and she was thinking about what to say. Logan came over and captured his lips with hers. Logan soon broke the kiss.

"I.. love you too Dana," Logan replied. "But I have to get Chase and Zoey, don't worry, nothing will happen to me."

"I'm coming with you then," Dana said wiping her tears away.

"No, Dana, just stay here."

"NO! Now go, we have to get them.." Dana said and started to walk ahead of Logan. She had just gotten all sappy; she had to tough it up a bit. "I-It's just some guy.. no big deal," Dana reassured herself. Logan caught up and started to walk ahead of her.

"Don't worry. This is a gas station for god's sake," Logan replied and opened the door slowly and cautiously walking out. "SHIT!" Logan yelled out into the night.

"What?" Dana asked following close behind. A cool breeze blew by and Dana shivered.

"They aren't here!" Logan replied looking and walking around. Dana gasped at the thought of Zoey and Chase gone.

"LOGAN! Get back here," Dana yelled and walked towards him afraid he could be next.

"NO! We waited too long, who knows where they are now!" Logan exclaimed. Dana has never seen Logan care this much before.

"DO NOT blame this on me!" Dana replied dragging Logan by the shirt back into the gas station.

"I AM NOT! I SAID 'WE', DID YOU HEAR ME!" Logan asked very coldly. Dana did not need him to be a jerk now.

"What are we going to do?" Dana asked acting like she was looking at different cereals in the small isle inside the gas station.

" How am I supposed to know!" Logan replied in barely more than a whisper joining Dana in looking through cereals. "We need to go look for them."

"No Logan, we are not, I am not, and YOU are not.. So you are staying right here!" Dana said very sternly one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the ground.

"We screwed up last time by waiting, let's not screw up this time," Logan said.

"LOGAN REESE! You could have been taken also.. and.. I don't.." Dana said unsure of what she was about to say next. She shut up and there was a long period of silence. "They are already gone, now what in the hell are we going to do!" Dana finally spoke up.

"Don't ask me," Logan replied.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Dana argued.

"No, I'm sorry, but I am not Quinn," Logan replied. "Glad of it too.." Logan mumbled.

"Shut up," Dana replied. "That is not even what we should be worrying about!" Logan sighed and walked towards the front where all the windows are. He pressed his face against the glass and as he let out a sigh, his warm breath made smoke on the glass. "Just, let's get to that payphone and try to call his cell," Dana suggested asLogan checked his pockets for change.

"Uh.." Logan mumbled silently.

"Do not tell me you have no change," Dana asked. She could tell he didn't the way he was rummaging through his pockets. "What about your wallet? You can ask the lady at the front to exchange you a dollar for some change." Dana suggested.

"Smart.." Logan said and kissed Dana on the cheek. "And that is why I love you." Logan smirked while taking a dollar bill out of his wallet. He quickly slid the wallet back into his pocket and walked over to the counter to retrieve the change. Dana looked out the window and saw nothing. All she could think about was how she told Logan she loved him. Love is such a strong word. Love classified in the dictionary means, a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person. Is that how Dana really felt? She argued with herself about it and decided that what she feels is love. She feels love towards Logan and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Here is the change. Let's try to call Chase," Logan said walking over to Dana with four quarters in his hand. Dana nodded and slowly followed Logan out the door.

* * *

**There is chapter 6 for you. Hope you liked. Big twist.. Dana and Logan now brought Zoey and Chase into this mess.. what will happen? Please review and tell me what you think. Advise and ideas are DEFINITLY permitted right now. I need them most now. Please review..:**

**--Brittany ..**


	7. AN

**A/N:** I have had such a hard time with this story. Major writers block. I honestly was writing spontaneously, and planned none of it. I got myself into a sticky situation that I couldn't get out of. It was hard. I learned my lesson.

Okay, but really, this is one of my older pieces. I really don't like it, and it is definitely not my best work. I have improved, and don't have any interest in completing it. I am not going to just do it half-ass. I don't want to do that. I'm sorry everyone.

**So here are my alternatives:**

_-Delete it completely._

_-Finish it off, half-ass. (I don't know why I typed this. I will not do that)  
_

_-Keep it on here, and maybe someday, when I get an idea, I can completely bring it back up again, and take it to a new level. (I am thinking about that one)_

So I am not sure.

It was too rushed for my taste, but it was one of my first chapter-stories on here.

Okay, opinions. Anyone?

Must review to opinionate.

Sorry if anyone is disappointed.

* * *

_**---Brittany**_


End file.
